Rends moi mon dessin
by Pauapu
Summary: Je me suis entraîné à faire des croquis jour et nuit. Elle était mon premier vrai dessin réussi. C’était en quatrième.


**Bonjour, je reviens avec ce one-shot. Les personnages ne sont pas cités mais je me suis inspirée de la relation entre Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Reviewez si vous aimez ! ;-) **

**Rends-moi mon dessin.**

La tristesse motive les gens dans la créativité. C'est toujours ce que je me suis dit. Sinon, je n'aurai jamais été un dessinateur hors pair. Je sais tout dessiner. D'une ligne droite à la courbe la plus difficile du corps d'une femme. Je sais absolument tout faire. Mais ce que je dessine le mieux. C'est elle. Un source immense de malheur pour moi. Une source immense de bonheur pour mes dessins, tous réussis et tous toujours plus beaux.

J'ai découvert mon talent en première année. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai essayé de dessiner ces cheveux, ses yeux, ses jambes, son sourire aux dents trop grandes. C'était horrible. J'étais mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Mais ce dessin, je l'ai gardé. Pourquoi ? Moi-même, je n'en sais rien, alors pas la peine de me poser cette question. Peut-être parce que c'était le début de la fin ? Le début de ma fin. Je me suis entraîné à faire des croquis jour et nuit. Elle était mon premier vrai dessin réussi. C'était en quatrième. J'ai depuis ce jour que je ne saurais pas l'oublier. Je parvenais à voir chaque détail de son visage. Une tache de rousseur, ces cernes. Elle grandissait en même temps que moi. Ses dessins grandissait en même temps que mon art.

En sixième, je ne dessinai plus qu'elle. Ses courbes, ses seins, ses dents plus belles qu'auparavant. J'ai des milliers de dessins d'elle. C'est trop, mais je les garde absolument tous. Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle. C'est mon obsession. La source de mon talent. Le problème, car bien sur il y en a un, est que je crois que je suis trop accroché à cette femme. Ma bouée de sauvetage, mon inspiration, ma muse. Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. De son corps, de ses yeux, de son caractère. Ce qui est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je n'arrive pas à exprimer dans mes dessins.

J'ai maintenant vingt-quatre ans. Je suis dessinateur, comme vous l'aviez sans doute deviné, dans la gazette la plus célèbre du pays. Chaque semaine, j'illustre l'article en première page puisque leur photographe est mort l'année dernière. Je me promène toujours avec un ou deux dessins d'elle dans mon rouleau en carton.

Quelqu'un me bouscule. Le rouleau s'ouvre et trois dessins tombent. Celui d'elle et deux pour mon travail que j'étais censé remettre il y a deux jours déjà. Je grogne, je crie.

« Désolée. Qu'est-ce que…»

Je connais cette voix. Oh non, c'est elle. Ma muse, elle s'est vue sur l'un de mes dessins. C'est une catastrophe. Je panique, je transpire. Il faut que je m'en aille vite avant qu'elle me reconnaisse. Très vite ! Je fuis. Comme un lâche, je fuis.

Je suis chez moi, je me remets à dessiner. Je suis plus triste que jamais. Je fais le plus beau portrait que je n'ai encore jamais fait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je tiens mon portrait en main. C'est moi tout craché. Au bal de quatrième année. Exactement pareil. Je parcours les traits de mon visage avec le bouts de mes doigts de peur d'abîmer quelque chose d'aussi beau. Ce n'est pas signé. Mais je connais ce coup de crayon de quelque part. Je suis sure d'avoir déjà vu ce style. Cette façon d'appuyer les traits à certains endroits. Je crois que cette personne fait une fixations sur moi. Je n'étais pas aussi parfaite. Du moins, je crois.

Cela fait une semaine que j'admire mon portrait tous les jours. Une semaine que je me cherche un défaut. C'est un tâche bien difficile. Il n'y en a absolument aucun. J'ai décidé d'enquêter à ma manière. Je vais dans un centre scientifique de l'université dans laquelle je fais des recherches les phénomènes paranormaux. J'analyse le dessins aux rayons x. Il n'y a aucune trace de gommage. C'est impressionnant ! Je me rends compte soudain de la chance que j'ai. Cela aurait pu me faire peur, mais ça m'intrigue. Je suis l'obsession de cette personne. Il faut que je la retrouve à tout prix. Je chercherais toute ma vie s'il le faut.

C'est la nuit. Il est minuit plus exactement. C'est la pleine lune aussi. Je regarde encore ce dessin. Ce dernier est mon obsession. Je remarque un trait de crayon très fin. Trop fin pour que je puisse le lire sans lumière. Je le dirige vers la lune. J'ai oublié mes factures d'électricité ce mois-ci.

_Elle. 124è portrait. 1994_

Mon Dieu. Je me demande combien de portraits cette personne a fait. Cela m'intrigue encore plus. Si j'écoutais ma tête, je jetterai le dessin. Mais comme je n'écoute que mon cœur, je décide de continuer mon enquête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai fait une bêtise. Elle a découvert le portrait. J'angoisse. Je dessine. Depuis des semaines, je ne fais que ça. Je suis à la rue. J'ai abandonné mon travail. Je dois vendre quelques dessins quelconques pour vivre. Mais je ne la vendrai jamais. Elle est trop belle pour mériter ça.

Je vois des passants autour de moi. Les gens évitent mon regard. Ils l'esquivent le plus possible. Je sais pourquoi. La pauvreté fait fuir. Dire que je faisais partie de ces gens-là. Je m'égare. Mes dessins sont de plus en plus mauvais. C'est comme si il me manquait quelque chose. Une partie de moi.

_Rends-moi mon dessin. Je t'en prie!_

Je décide de faire paraître cette phrase dans le journal. Elle pourra comprendre. Elle n'aura plus qu'à me retrouver. Je ne suis pas loin. Juste en face de la boîte de mon ancien patron. Si elle est assez intelligente, elle ira là-bas. Non, elle ira là-bas parce qu'elle est intelligente. C'est une nuance à ne pas contredire. Elle l'a déjà prouvé auparavant pendant mes années d'étude. Toujours meilleure que moi. Sauf en dessin. Là, elle a trouvé son maître.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ca y est. J'avance dans mon enquête. Ou plutôt c'est lui qui me fait avancer. Une phrase dans le journal. Juste une. J'ai immédiatement pris rendez-vous chez le président du célèbre quotidien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neuf heures. Je la vois arriver. Mon cœur s'emballe. Elle a pris le dessins. Elle l'a mis dans une farde. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas fait de trou dans mon œuvre. Je l'intercepte avant qu'elle n'entre dans la boîte. Heureusement, j'ai dormi chez un très vieil ami. J'ai pu me laver et acheter des crayons et du papier. J'ai décidé de l'aborder.

« Hum… »

« Pardon Monsieur, je suis pressée. »

Je transpire encore. Il faut que je lui dise. Que je lui demande de me les rendre. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

« Pardon, mademoiselle. Je suis désolée. »

Je me retourne. Je vais dans une autre direction. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Et je n'ai plus aucun crayon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je reconnais cet homme. Je ne saurais plus dire d'où. Peut-être mes années d'études ? Je ne sais pas. Il a les cheveux très blonds. Je suis persuadée de l'avoir vu quelque part. Il faut que je me le sorte de ma tête avant que je ne devienne folle.

J'arrive devant le bureau du fameux directeur. Je toque. Cet homme me paraît immonde. Des joues rouges de colère permanente. Il est prêt à s'époumoner. Il croit sûrement que je suis l'une de ses petites stagiaires sans cervelles qui se contente de sourire. Il faut que je l'interrompe avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« J'ai pris rendez-vous avec vous hier dans la soirée. »

« Veuillez vous asseoir. J'aimerais aussi vous demandez pourquoi vous refuser de nous faire part de votre identité. »

« Je souhaite rester anonyme. J'ai pourtant cru que j'étais assez claire dans mes propos hier. »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Il râle. Sa grosse moustache grise ne m'impressionne pas.

« Je veux savoir, monsieur, qui a passé cette annonce. »

Je lui montre les quelques mots.

_Rends-moi mon dessin. Je t'en prie!_

Il paraît surpris.

« C'était un employé. Il est maintenant à la rue. Il était en bas de l'immeuble il y trente minutes. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? »

Je reste bouche bée. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je l'ai raté. Je suis maintenant persuadée que c'était lui. Je me lève, je cours. Tout se passe au ralenti. Je l'ai raté. C'est comme si c'est mots s'inscrivaient en rouge devant mes yeux.

« Mademoiselle ! Attendez, je vais dire qui c'est ! Mademoiselle ! »

Je ne l'entends plus. Je cours. Les escaliers défilent à une vitesse hors du commun. Pareil pour les passants dans la rue. Je m'arrête. Je suis essoufflée. Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'est plus là. Je l'ai raté. C'est impossible. Non ! Je le vois, il est là. Assis par terre. Il dessine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai finalement trouvé un crayon. Mordillé de partout mais un crayon reste un crayon. Un passant sympathique m'a donnée une feuille. Je crois qu'il pesait que je voulais écrire un truc du genre :

_Pitié, la charité _ou _Aidez-moi, j'ai faim._

Mais je dessine. Avec le peu de mine de mine qui me reste. Avec tout le désespoir du monde. Je dessine. Encore elle. Je dessine la tête qu'elle faisait quand elle m'a reconnu à moitié. Une ombre assombrit mon dessin. Je m'en fiche. Je continue à dessiner. Chaque trait est parfait. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir cette femme. Jamais la toucher. Jamais la déshabiller comme dans mes rêves les plus intimes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« C'est beau. »

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Il reconnaît ma voix. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Il sourit tristement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sourire aussi tristement. Comme si aucune joie ne l'habitait depuis des siècles. Je lui tends ma main.

« Arrêtes »

Je lui prends son crayon, sa feuille, Je crois que je suis en train de prendre son cœur, son âme en même temps. Son sourire triste est maintenant joyeux.

« Pourquoi me dessiner alors que tu peux m'avoir moi ? »

Il sourit d'un bonheur intense. Avec les yeux, avec le cœur, avec son âme. Il est beau. Il se lève. Il marche à mes côtés. Jamais il ne me quittera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trois années sont passées depuis ce jour. Je ne dessine plus. Je suis simplement heureux. Je n'ai plus jamais cessé de l'être.


End file.
